Am I important
by chibisrule943
Summary: As humans, we've always questioned ourselves. Why? Why were we created to walk upon such beauty as the Earth; we only pollute it. For what reason? Do we have a purpose...Here's one last question, if you were born Gay, were you simply god's mistake.


**An:** Special Fan-fic ^^. What's the occasion? Well, it's a special someone's B-day today. It's my friend _HMMYAOI_'S birthday. So Happy Birthday! I'm not sure if this is special enough, but I'd like to bring back her love for the pairing. I'm hoping it does its job.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Pairing:** ItaNaru (**_One-shot_**)

**Summary: **Life is such a remarkable thing, with such unfathomable explanations. An endless cycle of Life, to death as we search for reasons to actually live. Humans are all the same, yet, their purpose usually differs. Even to this day....Most probably are still thinking of the answer.

**Warning:** Depression, and also of course there's Yaoi, Male X Male. Don't like? Then click away. ^^ (Also another warning. XD this is 5 days early or so from her real B-day)

_"Am I Important?"_

By Chibisrule943

The Existence of life is something we have learned not to question much, only live. We, as humans, are unable to find for our own sakes the answer to _why_. Why do we exist in this strange world, why must we keep changing ourselves to adapt, why our world changes so much. No science can explain these questions, only that we had to be put here for a purpose. Shouldn't we have a purpose?

You've lived in this world, taking in all of its beauty. Nature, it's a beautiful ever-changing world, where life is created then destroyed to let more life in this universe. _What is my purpose? _Humans, they live and create things no other species have created before. We are superior minds, yet, we lack a purpose don't we? My theory is that we were just born to live, breathe, reproduce, and then die.

_What good am I...?_

"_Death would seem to refer to moment at which life ends or_..." The door opens, and the blond jumps back as a deep silk voice comes into his ear. Such a haunting voice...

"Naruto-kun," the raven chuckled, looking over the computer screen, tilting his head,"are you researching death? I didn't know you were into the afterlife, you don't take me as the type of guy."

"Oh! Um...N-no, it's just that I was curious," the blond blushed looking down at the keyboard, Itachi sighed shaking his head. Naruto bit his lip, not wanting his co-worker to believe him as odd. He watched Itachi, shift around, sitting himself in one of the office's guest chairs. "Itachi....?" Itachi blinked, looking up at the sound of his name.

"Yes, what is it Naruto-kun?" The raven smiled softly. Itachi Uchiha, he was well-known in the Uchiha district as the prodigy of the business. He had joined the corps at the age of 16, starting as his father's assistant, now heading it as CEO after his father's death. It was a sad day for the corporation, yet, it began Itachi's era as a business tycoon. His assistant was his younger brother, Sasuke, but gave it up.

Sasuke had no interest in the business; he set his own path by making a choice to be an actor overseas. Sasuke was now in cruise performing, yet that left Naruto alone with Itachi. Itachi had grown fond of the blond after the years of the blond's adventures with his brother in the estate. The two trouble-makers always seemed to get lost, each time needing the elder Uchiha's help in saving them.

"Itachi-san...do you believe that everyone has a purpose..." he paused; the raven blinked seeming to not have expected that question, "besides death?" That was one heck of a question the blond had asked. A purpose, a reason for living...everyone must have one. Itachi frowned, pondering this question.

"Well," his tongue trailed across his now dry, bottom lip, trying to figure out words that could describe this, "we're all humans, humans have flaws...but I believe that everyone has a purpose, some to heal others, some to learn about the world, and others can't find one and end up destroying others lives." He had no logical answer to this question, there were different theories on this topic, yet he never bothered to read others opinions. Why believe something that isn't your own idea?

'_He must have been wondering about the answer for a while now, I don't think he'd just ask out of random...' _Itachi thought to himself. He wondered vaguely why the blond would want such an answer.

_Life is simply to live, breath, reproduce, and then die. _

'_Faggot, just go burn in hell!_'

'_Honey, don't hang around people like...them, they're not right in the head_.'

'_God doesn't love people like you, you're just a waste to this planet_!'

'_Oh, look! Queer alert, let's beat the shit out of him_.'

He had admitted it to himself, ever since his parents had died when he was 10. He was Gay. He didn't like girls when he was younger; he actually thought they were aliens. His old man had laughed at that, and told him not to worry, he'd get used to the 'aliens' when he grew up. That was before their death.

_'Miss...Where are mom and dad?' Such an innocent question, yet it had such a cruel answer. The blond woman bit her bottom lip, sighing in defeat knowing she had to be the one to tell him. Her amber eyes scanned the boy, wondering how people could be so cruel. Tsunade had known the quaint family, she was their neighbor after all. _

_'I'm sorry Naruto..But, they've passed away' She couldn't tell him the reason. She knew about his secret, how he was gay. This town had a sort of malice against homosexuals. Though she was straight, she held her ground and stood up against hate-crimes such as this incident. She couldn't save them though; she was a medic and out of the town when there was a fire in the house. The authorities had pinned it as an accidental gas leak, yet she knew it was a cover up. It was murder. Minato wasn't foolish enough to make an accident, he checked and double-checked each utensil in the house for it to be a mistake. _

_'Oh...does that mean their now with the old man?' he tilted his head, eye full of curiosity. He had heard of heaven, a haven for those who worshiped or believed in their lord. At one point when he was younger, he envied old man Sarutobi for being free. The woman nodded, her hand going into his mop of blond hair ruffling it. _

_'Yes, now whose house would you wish to sleepover at tonight?' she smiled. She'd leave him with a friend, and possibly he'd be fine. The sleepover would let the blond push the incident aside for now. _

_'Sasuke's'_

"Thanks, Itachi-san," he smiled, "I was curious, that's all. I'll see you at the house then." Itachi blinked, before he could say another word the door shut, blond no longer in the room. Itachi sighed, looking over at the computer he blinked.

'_He didn't even do his work_,' itachi thought. The paperwork was left on the desk unattended too, and his PowerPoint projects uncompleted. He even left the donuts uneaten, the ones his uncle Madara had kindly ordered for the employees. This was so odd for the blond; usually he would at least have tried finishing his work.

"What's this..." he scanned over the computer, clicking on a certain tab the blond had on the screen. In it he found an article on Wikipedia. Reading over the contents he frowned. '_Why was he looking over death..."_

**If love is a sin, then I'd rather face the depths of hell than to walk the path of obedience to so-called purity. Love is _love_. **

_A week later_

Naruto went into the kitchen, his thoughts on his words week ago. He had searched for what death meant, yet it had numerous definitions. Renewal of life and ceasing of another...He couldn't believe if either was right to him. All life in one point had to end...

'_Just die!'_

_'Trash such as you don't deserve the lord's love'_

He bit his lip, his hand going into the sink, pulling from the bubble filled sink a butcher's knife. The blade still slightly dirtied from the last meal the occupants of the house had eaten. Hatred, the world was full of hate.

'_You're part of the reason our world is dying!' _The door opened. The Blade was anything but dull; it's sharpened teeth next to the blond's tender tan throat. He gulped.

'_Homosexuality is not normal! Let me help you see the way to god's path. If you continue with the way you're living you'll only be met with Lucifer.'_

Itachi hummed slightly, his mind on getting a snack from the fridge. He had got off early due to it finally being the day Sasuke would return from his little getaway. He vowed he'd later have them all go on a cruise for luxury once the younger Uchiha came back. He froze as he turned the corner. _Drip. Drip. _

_Blood..._

"Naruto-kun!" He immediately went to the blond's side, taking the knife from the dazed blond. He cringed, his hand going to some paper towels, he soaked them in water and dabbed the towel on the small cut on the blond's neck. Blood continued to dribble down his neck.

"I...Itachi?" He blinked. This was uncalled for. He had planned to end it all, to end the hate with the blade and fall for darkness. Suicide. He had planned-...When did Itachi get here? He knew the raven's very schedule; today was simply just another Thursday meaning meetings for the CEO. He looked down, the raven growled at him, his face usually emotion-less laced now with anger and worry.

"What were you thinking? How could you try something such as that?" Itachi didn't understand. This wasn't like Naruto, he was always happy. He grimaced. He was merely kidding himself, no matter what; the blond always had a sort of hidden sorrow in his eyes. Yet...He didn't expect this.

"My life..," the blond trailed off, "is pointless, I have no purpose in this world, and I'm only leeching off the air others breathe." Itachi blinked. Have no purpose? His hand fisted itself involuntarily, everyone had a purpose.

"Why do you believe such a thing? You're not like this Naruto-kun," he took out the first-aid kit. His hands searching through the clear box, finding some bandages, he proceeded with bandaging the male's cut. Naruto made no motion to stop him just allowed the raven the choice to heal him. Every now and then his skin shuddering at the teasingly light-smooth touches of the Uchiha.

"I'm...I'm Gay." The blond shut his eyes, trying to hide his shame at his confession. The fingers stopped, and silence thickened the air. The fingers then moved once again, moving up the blond's neck, trailing across the soft skin.

"Look at me," the blond shook his head stubbornly, then couldn't help but open them in surprise as the man tilted his chin up. "Tell me, what your real question the other week was." His breath hitched, face flushed as he looked into the Uchiha's crimson orbs. They had him captivated, his body unable to make any motion to escape but utter the answer.

"A...Am I important?" It was silent for a moment, sapphire eyes looked down in disappointment. Just as he thought, he was merely a burden to the brothers. A burden to the world. His eyes stung, silent tears begging for release into the forsaken world. His existence was unwanted and _useless_...

Naruto blinked, strong arms held onto his shoulders, pulling them to Itachi. He tilted his head up to look at the Uchiha and protest but flushed as he was met with warm, soft lips upon his own. The paralyzed blond stood stone still, soon having no other choice but to given in to the warmth he always wished for. His lips parted, allowing the raven's tongue to continue through the barrier, exploring his innocent uke's mouth. The Taste untainted, tinted with nothing but bliss and innocence, tasting of peaches.

The Blond was in heaven, his eyes closed as his arms wrapped themselves around the Uchiha's neck. He of all people hadn't expected such a thing, that Itachi of all people also was attracted to men. Yet here they both were, lips moving along the others as they simply enjoyed the peace in the moment. Just once, they'd leave themselves defenseless.

All too soon, they broke apart, breath mingling with one another as they panted. After a few moments, Itachi was the first to catch his breath, once more diving down on the blond, his lips on the blond's earlobe, nibbling on the sensitive flesh. With his efforts, he earned a light mewl from the blond, the Uchiha's breath sending shivers down the blond's spine.

"You are important; don't ever believe you're not." The blond nodded, letting out a surprised squeak as those tempting lips dived down on his neck, kissing every unclaimed piece of flesh on the blond. He couldn't help but give in. His thoughts becoming foggier, as his body went to instincts. The two males entering the elder Uchiha's room, his hand closed the door behind them with a click.

_He wasn't useless..._

_But important to the world. _

The unclothed bodies fell to the sheets, the raven having spread the blond's legs apart as in his hand was a bottle of lube. Lathering his fingers with the substance, he inserted a finger into the awaiting blond. A grunt was heard as the finger pushed itself through the males' walls; soon a second finger was added. Slight pain was felt as the fingers scissored its way through the male's walls.

"..ah...I-...tachi, h-hurts" Itachi kisses the blond's neck, soothing his lover as yet again another finger was added. It hurting slightly until the long finger finally hitting something, the male smirking as a long moan left the blond's parted lips. He continued to hit the blond's prostate, until he finally nodded to himself realizing that he had prepared the blond enough.

_Or..._

Itachi placed his cock at Naruto's entrance, his lips on Naruto's as he thrust into the blond. The blunt gritting his as teeth at the pain, panting a bit he was glad that Itachi paused to let the blond get used to the pain. He nodded, Itachi getting the hint thrust in more. Groaning at the feeling of the blond's walls clenching and unclenching around his arousal. Aching to be able to thrust in harder. Naruto arched up as Itachi hit his prostate, moaning.

"h-ha....T-tachi, mm," he pushed up, grinding himself up to Itachi. Both males moaned in unison. "F..Faster." Itachi's pace sped up, each time successfully hitting the younger male's prostate. The pleasure incased them both.

_To the person he loved._

_"_I-itachi!" ."N-Naruto!" Both of them released their seeds onto one another.

"I....love you Naruto, I've always had," Itachi panted, hugging the younger male closer to his body. Naruto could have cried at those words, could have. He didn't. He smiled, knowing he was loved.

"I love you too, "Naruto snuggled his head into Itachi's chest, "Thank you..."

**Love is _love. _**

I would love to say once again. Happy Birthday Onee-sama! ^^U We rarely talk these days due to being busy or being too lazy to log on XD, but oh well. Sorry if I ruined the fic though with the lemon. _ I just wanted it to not have any talking, so it could actually fit the mood. ^^U oh well.

**Chibisrule943: **Well more like, happy early B-day :3. Aren't I such a good autho-...no friend? ^^

_Chow for now, Yc (_**9/05/09**)


End file.
